


Fish Shtick

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Rimming, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: One lonely pirate captain spends a night beneath the stars- but he's not quite as isolated as he thought.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Fish Shtick

The sea was calm. The whole world was calm, like the deep breath before the plunge. It was almost unsettling.  
Lanterns swayed in the breeze, their light shifting and swirling along the docks. Between the layers of salt in the air and the noise of sea shanties floating across the bay, the inlet almost seemed cozy. If you were naive and ignored the black sails and the smell of gunpowder, it seemed like a regular port. Upon giving the docks another glance, you might notice the masses of cannons and muskets aboard each ship, or the skull and crossbones that came into view when the wind changed direction. This port was no trading post or colony, it was the land of the pirates. 

The bay was a refuge for lawbreakers and ruffians, a home for the scallywags and the brawlers. A place where no man in the Spanish Royal Navy would dare set foot, lest he find that foot fed to the sharks. A pirate's paradise. There were no laws, no armies, nothing but bars and some very brave traders. Of course, fighting, drinking, and gambling all came with the territory, and if you didn't know what you were getting into, you could be swept away quicker than a coin in a beggar's hand. It paid to keep your wits about you, even in the late hours of the night.

Captain Leon Kennedy walked across the shore, chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pipe. His boots sunk into the sand with every step, but after years of living at sea and bouncing between ports, he had learned to navigate the worst terrain that the Mediterranean had to offer. If it weren't for the drunken stumble in his gait, it might have been impressive.  
He wandered along the coastline, away from the docks and the settlement. Shore leave was a precious commodity as a ship captain, and he intended to spend his time well away from the rowdy antics of his crew. They were friends, of course, as long as he kept the rum coming, but spending months on a ship together tended to strain relationships. Even his quartermaster, Chris, tended to get on his nerves. They bickered about trade routes, repairs, and just about everything else in between. When things were rough, they always came out on top, but there were usually some choice words spoken in the heat of the moment. 

After their last encounter with some Spanish ships, they'd managed to get away with enough rigging to fix up their sails, as well as some perfume and silk to sell at port. It was a fine haul, won with little to no actual battle. Between Matilda's fierce black sails and the crew's ragged appearance, most ships simply gave up and let them take what they wanted. It was a simple life, filled with hard work during the day and booze during the night. 

Leon laid down on some rocks, facing the waves. The water lapped up against his toes, falling and retreating through the cracks in the stone. For as long as he could remember, he'd fallen asleep to sounds of the ocean, and tonight would be no different. It was warm enough that he could take off his big, red overcoat and bundle it behind his head as a makeshift pillow.  
Jake, his boatswain, complained every time that Leon slept on deck, griping about him being in the way and setting a bad example for the rest of the crew.  
If he was being honest, Leon just liked to watch the stars. There was little else to do at night, besides listen to Tyrell and Carlos work. Tyrell guided them through the waters based on the position of the stars, using his sextant to determine their latitude. Carlos simply preferred to work in the morning or evening, when the temperature wasn't as high. Leon didn't blame him. Being the master gunner meant positioning cannons and restocking ammunition- absolutely back-breaking work. There was no one else he trusted to do the job. Carlos and Tyrell were both excellent sailors, if a little mouthy. They made jokes for weeks whenever Leon fell off of his hammock in his sleep. It happened more often than he wanted to admit. 

"Evening." 

A voice startled him, making his eyes fly open. His hand was on his musket before he managed to get himself upright, the liquor impeding his progress. In front of him, watching with great amusement, sat a waifish young man, his body half buried in the surf.

"Evening." Leon said, allowing his eyes to linger on damp brown hair, round cheeks, and a mirthful smile. Perhaps he was a bit dumbstruck. 

"My name is Piers, will you tell me what they call you?" The man asked, propping up his chin in his hands. His eyes jumped over Leon's clothes, taking in the rough boots and gaudy belt buckle. He looked enthused, eager, and nervous all at once, as if he was sizing up his prey. Leon tried not to think about it too much.

"My name is Leon." He said. "I am the captain of the Matilda. She sits docked in the harbor."

"The Matilda?" Piers raised an eyebrow. "That is not like other ship names I have heard. Was she named after someone?"

"Aye. My grandmother." Leon shifted onto his elbows, looking at Piers. "You must be cold, out here without so much as your slops." He held out his jacket as an offering. To his amusement, Piers' eyes lit up, and he scrambled up onto the rocks. Leon felt dread coil up in his chest at the sight of a long, scaly tail and flowing, feathery fins.

"Thank you." Piers said, tucking the coat around his shoulders. "I think you are the nicest buccaneer that I have met." 

"Ah-" Leon stammered, unable to tear his eyes away. "And you- you-"

"Heh." Piers giggled. He crawled over top of Leon, pinning him down against the rocks. "Rest easy, Captain, if I wished you dead, it would already be so. I desire only your company for the night."

"What sorts of company?" Leon tilted his head back, looking Piers in the eye. Vertical pupils stared back at him, surrounded by soft hazel irises. Even in the darkness of night, they glowed softly, as if lit by the stars. 

"What sorts do you need?" Piers asked. He shifted his weight, cold fingers from one hand skating over the exposed skin of Leon's chest. "I find most sailors indulge only in drink and mating, but…" He moved upwards, tracing the Captain's lower lip with his thumb. "You seem more interesting than that." 

"I am afraid not." Leon said. "Most days, I lean towards the booze." 

"Will you lean the other way for me?" Piers whispered. He inched closer, brushing the tips of their noses together. Despite all the warning bells, Leon kept still, enchanted by the mer-creature's touch. When he didn't object, Piers sealed the deal, kissing him softly. With sharp nails, he traced muscle hidden beneath layers of cloth. It had been too long since he had gotten his hands on such a handsome man as this, and he intended to make the most of it. From between dagger-like teeth, his tongue slipped out, swiping neatly at soft lips before pushing inside to explore. It wriggled gently, its unnatural length allowing it to slip over each of Leon's teeth and curl around his tongue.

"Hm-" Leon groaned into the kiss, obviously confused by the invasion. Piers rubbed his lover's chest, soothing him. He had already eaten that day, so the human beneath him had nothing to fear. With no small amount of eagerness, he deepened the kiss, keeping his hold on Leon's tongue. His hands wandered away from the small circles they had been making on smooth skin, instead exploring seams until he found buttons. He recognized the little mechanisms from other sailors who had crossed his path, and he undid them slowly and precisely. To his delight, they revealed more skin, tanned and soft beneath his fingertips. 

"You may touch me, if you wish." Piers withdrew his tongue in order to talk to his human, licking the last taste of saliva from his lips. Leon seemed hesitant, but his hands slid underneath the red overcoat, rubbing against scales and sea-soaked skin. Piers sighed happily, relaxing into the touches.

"What are you?" Leon asked.

"A siren." Piers told him, leaning in close. "As I said, I have no desire to harm you. That would spoil our night, I think." 

"I am glad that we agree on that." Leon rubbed his thumb over a loose scale, wiggling it gently. "You are quite beautiful, I understand why so many are willing to follow you to their deaths." 

"Thank you." Piers giggled. He reached down, pulling the loose scale from his skin. "A memento, to remember me by when we part ways." 

"I will treasure it." Leon tucked the scale into the pocket of his coat, already thinking about making it into a piece of jewellery. Perhaps an earring, so that he might keep it close. 

"And I will treasure you, if you allow it." Piers pushed Leon's shirt and vest over his shoulders, baring his torso to the cool night air. With great satisfaction, he began to kiss and suck at whatever skin he could reach, delighting in the salty taste. Even unwashed, this human smelled (and tasted) better than most. With a mischievous flick of his tail, he let his teeth nip at the swell of Leon's breast, drawing a few drops of blood. It was warm on his tongue, tasting of copper.

"Careful." Leon warned, wary of such bites becoming more serious. 

"I apologize." Piers said, coming up to twist their tongues together once more. He worked on the Captain's breeches next, undoing the buttons there with the same practiced ease as before.

"Piers-" Leon managed to get out.

"Yes?" 

"Forgive my ignorance, for I am not well-versed in the ways of folk such as you. How is this encounter going to… proceed?" Leon felt his face heat up, and he prayed that it was too dark for the siren to notice. Piers hummed out a laugh, leaning forward to knock their foreheads together.

"Well," he teased. "I think you would find my anatomy most confusing, so if you will tolerate it, I would prefer to penetrate you."

"Oh." Leon blinked up at him. He hadn't been expecting such forwardness. "I suppose it would do no harm, as long as we have some oil to-"

"There is no need." Piers interrupted with a dangerous grin. "I will prepare you. Come, breeches off." 

"You w-" Leon yelped in surprise when Piers tugged the last of his clothing off, only briefly delayed by his boots. It was all tossed aside, thankfully onto dry land. 

"If you kneel in front of me, it will be easiest." Piers said. He laid out the red overcoat, helping Leon arrange himself on his hands and knees. "Relax." He soothed, admiring the swatches of skin untouched by the sun. They were pale and smooth, and jiggled delightfully when touched. Piers leaned in, his tongue twisting and curling until he found his mark. Leon cried out and jerked forward when the long appendage pushed inside him. It curled and wriggled much more dexterously than any human tongue ever could, stimulating his insides thoroughly. Piers was a generous lover. He wanted his human to be utterly spent by the time he was finished with him. In his mind, he could see his handsome buccaneer asleep in post-coital bliss, sprawled naked on the rocks. It was an enchanting picture. 

"Oh-" Leon was stifling gasps and groans by biting down on his wrist, his body rocking back to meet Piers' tongue. He had never been touched like this, not this deep or insistently. It was torture of the sweetest kind, the tongue inside him big enough to stretch him, but not quite long enough to rub up against his most sensitive spots. Piers tormented him for several minutes, wringing shivers out of his overworked body. When the siren was satisfied with his work, he pulled away, leaving Leon needy and aching beneath him.

"This may still sting." Piers warned. "You must remain calm for the mating to succeed."

"I am not sure that this can be counted as mating." Leon said. He stilled when something pressed up against him, poking at his rim. "Wh- what is that?" He reached between them, running his hands over two slick, spongy cocks that twitched at his touch. They were joined at the base, melting into Piers' skin. Leon shivered, imagining them both stretching him out.

"You will not be able to take both at once." Piers said, as if reading his mind. "I will be gentle." He rubbed the head of one cock against pale flesh before pushing into the heat of Leon's body. Both of them were lost in the feeling, making unmistakable noises of pleasure. 

"Piers." Leon breathed out. "I am not fragile. You may be a little tougher with me."

"Yes, Captain." 

Leon shuddered at the formality, arching his lower back. He groaned aloud when Piers began fucking into him, the strange, the slimy texture of his cock making his head spin. It rubbed and pressed against him in ways that a human's organ could not. It was wonderfully long, though not extraordinarily thick. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, breathing through his mouth to combat the burn of being forced open.

"Damn." He whispered, basking in the feeling. "Piers?"

"Hm?" His hum was musical, just a hint of song in it. Leon felt his body relax, his eyes fluttering. Fog descended on him, dulling his consciousness. It intensified every move that Piers made, as if the siren song had strung him between wakefulness and sleep, letting him dangle in limbo. Everything felt like bliss, the burning slide between his legs, the scrape of his knees on the rock, and the burn of his jacket rubbing against his face and arms. 

"Piers." He slurred. "More. I want… want them both. Please." 

"You desire them both, my dear?" Piers whispered, his voice still sing-song. Leon sunk a little deeper into the feeling, his breaths coming in broken moans. 

"Please." His fingers curled in the fabric of his overcoat, desperate for an anchor. His efforts doubled when Piers' second cock began to slide into him, splitting him in two.  
"Oh!" His moans pitched up, almost trailing off into a whine. To the tune of the whispers in his ears, his body thrummed and sang, rocking back for more of Piers' cocks.

"So beautiful… so beautiful." Piers nipped at trembling shoulders, leaving little pricks of blood behind. His tongue curled over them, humming a low note at the taste. "My dear, my darling…" 

"Hm-hm?" Leon moaned out in response. He gasped loudly when Piers shifted onto one arm, showing off an impressive amount of strength and balance. Their skin slid together, smooth and cold. Piers' scales felt like bits of heaven on Leon's overheated body, cooling him down more than a dip in the sea. He breathed his siren's name over and over, each thrust pushing another whisper from his lips. 

"So close, my Captain." Piers said, snapping his hips forward viciously. "Show me how beautiful you can be." 

"Uh!" Leon cried out, closing his eyes as his cock pulsed, shooting cum onto the fabric of his overcoat. Waves of pleasure rocked through him, ebbing like the surf. He couldn't stop moving, couldn't keep himself from grinding his hips in slow circles. 

"Oh, my dear." Piers shushed him, lowering him down against the rock. "Rest, Leon, I will not be long." 

"Mm." He whimpered, overstimulated. Every movement felt like lightning in his bones, his teeth clacking together gently. "Pi...ers." His voice was nearly a sob. 

"Shh, shh." Piers kissed the nape of his neck. "You cry so beautifully. I would give up the deepest depths if it meant I could make you mine." He paused, his breath hitching as he came. "Alas, I promised your safety." As he finished, his cocks slipped back into his cloaca. With a tired sigh, he flopped over, slapping his tail against the rock and guiding Leon into his arms. He pillowed the Captain's blond locks on his chest. 

"Piers." Tired fingers rubbed over cold skin, feeling for comfort.

"Shh." Piers soothed him, using his claws as a makeshift comb. He smiled as Leon nuzzled closer, one foot already in his dreams. "Sleep, my Captain, I will watch over you… Oh, hm," he whispered. "How did it go?

"I thought I heard the Old Man say:  
'Leave her, Johnny, leave her.'  
Tomorrow you will get your pay  
And it's time for us to leave her.

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her."

For as long as pirates had made their home on the coast, sea shanties had echoed across the night sky. That night, they were sung by a sweeter tongue, and all was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Join me on Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
